


红眼航班

by cicada9603



Series: 夜行明灯 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特与伊万从他们的度假回来，在长途飞行的航班上却因气流颠簸而无法很好入眠。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 夜行明灯 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315
Kudos: 6





	红眼航班

飞机颠簸的时候基尔伯特发出一声轻微的嚎叫，伊万被从浅梦中惊醒，迷迷糊糊地抓住身边人的手，在未睁开眼睛时就将同伴的半个身子拖向自己。他们刚从一场出差中回来，说是出差实则却是公费旅游，在某个南半球的小岛待了两周，想把全身上下都晒成金黄的蜜色。这是自九零年后他们第一次获得的长期休假，已经快要接近新的世纪，但他们二人的心情相较于过往而言则更为轻松。

基尔伯特紧绷的身体在伊万的轻抚之下逐渐松弛，但他仍旧无法很好入睡。穿越气流的颠簸将他从温柔乡中拉起来，直到今日仍有对悬在空中这一出行方式的不确定性。往常都是伊万较为害怕坐飞机出行，按理说基尔伯特曾在二战的时候就开过战斗机，接受过相关训练，但他今日却不知道为什么从胃里体会到了一丝扭曲的凉意。他睁着眼望向未全部拉下遮光板的舷窗，就连云层之上都是一片漆黑。

“基尔？怎么了？”伊万小声地问他，才将基尔伯特注视着舷窗的视线转回来，微弱的光亮下基尔伯特的脸并不能很好地看清。但伊万还是能够猜出他此刻的表情。

“没什么，我有点饿了。”基尔伯特如实回答，但他咬了咬嘴唇，后半句是临时加上的，他并不这么想，从胃中传来的寒冷并不由饥饿带来，而是别的什么。是微妙的战栗和恐惧，他下意识地往伊万身边靠过去，软弱地贴紧他的伴侣，汲取着从对方身上传来的热量。伊万问他要不要去给他从乘务员那里那点零食，饼干或者别的什么，都被基尔伯特拒绝了。他们在这一程开始之前吃过两根热狗，又在一小时前享用过并不怎么好吃的航空餐，此时过多的油脂挂在了基尔伯特的胃壁上面。

伊万仍起身朝乘务员休息的地方走，他把自己的毛毯留给基尔伯特，但基尔伯特在伊万离开的一瞬间增加了他的失落。但最后伊万带着两杯热茶回来了，强硬地将其中一个纸杯塞到基尔伯特手中，个头小一些的地区就解开身上的安全带，将自己整个人蜷在并不舒适的座椅之中。伊万把分隔二人的扶手往后提，再将二人的毛毯合在一起将双方裹起来，基尔伯特就像团毛球一样粘在伊万的胳膊上。

“你感觉好点了吗？喝点热茶能缓解一些紧张。”

“喔……”基尔伯特听在耳中了却一直没什么兴致，伊万就在毛毯下面捏他的手，从手掌开始缓慢向上，拂过骨节再与他十指相扣。基尔伯特吹起自己那杯可以说是滚烫的茶水，他过往喝咖啡居多，被伊万带偏了方向才饮点不加蜂蜜的茶。

伊万用略带困意的声音问他：“基尔你是因为飞机颠簸而感到害怕吗？”是有一些，基尔伯特体会到了一些伊万一直以来的恐惧，但更多的却并不停留在上面。他依旧在组织自己的语句，脑海中不时闪过的念头或许与舷窗外很远之处的闪电一样不合时宜。

“我觉得很奇怪。”最后基尔伯特只能小声说出这个，他用非常小的气声，在整个被发动机轰鸣声给笼罩的机舱中显得沙砾落入大海，激不起一片未雨绸缪的水花。

“什么？发生了什么？”

“不……就是，你有没有想过如果，我是说如果，真的发生了什么，我们与人类之间会有什么不同的命运？”

伊万托着纸杯思索了一会儿，这明显并不值得担忧，在现在这场例常的气流颠簸之中，他看着自己杯中茶水波动的纹路，这会儿已经几近平稳下来，微小的晃动只能带起小范围的水珠。基尔伯特的手仍平静地放置在他的手中，但伊万能感受到对方的些微颤抖。但那却并不来自于颠簸本身，或是航空这件事，更像是别的什么。伊万无法用言语精确地将其说出，就好像粘稠的血块沾在他与基尔伯特鼻子上，明明获得了呼吸的能力却依然无法很好地使用。他就只能换一个角度来说这件事，尽管伊万自己都很明白基尔伯特到底在说什么：

“我觉得这并不用特别担心，毕竟空难发生的机率非常低，普通的气流颠簸也不会造成什么影响，不是恶劣的天气。”

“伊万，你知道我说的是什么。”基尔伯特深深吸了一口气，他怀着复杂的心情扫了身边人一眼，好在机舱内过于昏暗，这个眼神并不能被伊万所捕捉到。

“我明白，但你到底想要表达什么呢？”

“我有时在想，如果真的因为恶劣天气而……你也知道俄罗斯航空公司的飞行一直有点……问题，从这么高的地方下来那一定是……必死无疑，但你也知道，我们这种特殊的存在就并不会因为这种事而死去。”

“但我觉得我们还是会变成一堆碎肉？肉酱？”伊万轻轻笑出声，明明是一个胡思乱想出来的严肃的气氛，但基尔伯特的措辞实在好笑，让他觉得过于可爱。他知道基尔伯特瞪了他一眼，那灼热的视线再熟悉不过，但也因此他的同伴的脸上也终于出现了笑容，这才是伊万想要的。

“你很会破坏气氛。”基尔伯特不满地说，但语调中带上了一份戏谑，肢体也跟着放松了下来，“是的，过大的冲击的确会让我们变成一坨肉酱，但是我们可能依旧都无法达到另一种层面的‘死亡’。”

“或许我们会。”

“什么？”

伊万把喝空的纸杯搁在桌板上，他再次捏了捏基尔伯特的手，对方主动更靠近些，膝盖与膝盖相互碰着。他就示意基尔伯特半躺下来，卧在他的腿上。基尔伯特顺势窝下来，他们的位子靠窗，一组里只有两个座位，基尔伯特就把只穿了袜子的脚顶在舷窗下的墙壁上，头则躺在伊万的大腿表面。那是一个温暖又神秘的地方，伊万过去一天没有更换他的衣物，仍旧是上飞机前所穿的那件洗得发白的T恤，淡淡的皂响早已消失殆尽，取而代之的则是别的气味。

浓郁的伊万自己的味道。

这是个非常奇妙的说法。关于人体自身的气味，伊万的味道在基尔伯特闻来就是这世界上第二好闻的了，第一是他自己，一般基尔伯特都这么对外宣称。那是混合着微微酒香的花朵、麦田与森林中的蘑菇，混了点湿润的泥土，基尔伯特曾不止一次透过伊万的体味回想起童年，当他在树木之间飞快穿梭的时候便是同一种快乐到就连上帝都要嫉妒的心情。此刻他的鼻腔之中也充斥着好闻的伊万，听着好听的伊万，或许抬一抬头也能看着好看的伊万。

“肉体死亡了啊，这很简单的道理，毕竟我们现在也都是凡胎肉身，老实说上帝造出我们的时候就没选好容器，人类的外壳过于脆弱，我们肯定也无法幸免下来。”伊万抬手揉起基尔伯特的头发，他的爱人抓紧着他衣服的下摆，摆出一个守卫自己的姿势。他觉得好玩，基尔伯特经常会在不经意间展露他缺乏安全感的事实，他总喜欢抱着什么入睡，他们家里的床上有很多玩偶供基尔伯特挑选陪睡的对象，但更多时候还是伊万充当抱枕安慰剂。他拍着同伴的胳膊，基尔伯特将脸更深地埋入伊万衣服的下摆。

同样的，他发出闷闷的回答：“那我们又会变成什么样呢？”

“会有一个新的肉身，或许我们就可以在灵体状态下直接飘回去了呢！”

“……真好笑，哈哈。”基尔伯特干笑两声，可笑意并没有传达到他的喉咙之中。

“我们会有一个新的身份，新的我们，新的伊万和基尔伯特，这是我能想象出来的。毕竟之前我们并没有……呃，真正肉体死亡过？可能有部分残缺、重伤，但最后又很快痊愈了，内脏也有问题，不过一次又一次痊愈支撑我们走到现在。”

“那么那两个新的我们，伊万和基尔伯特，还是我们吗？”基尔伯特抬起头来看伊万，他想看着他的爱人，想看着伊万的眼睛来听他的回答。想在那双如紫罗兰般干净的瞳孔里寻找关于他们自我的答案，他如此依赖伊万，从很久之前开始，就好像共同成长起来的二人被捆到了一起。他回想过去，曾经也问过伊万这个问题，他们躺在无忧宫的葡萄藤下，基尔伯特一边伸手去拽葡萄，一边漫不经心地抛出这个话题。

他想要答案，想要一个确切的回答，伊万从未给予过他，而在这一刻基尔伯特发现自己是如此患得患失。无忧之下仍有忧虑，这一层的忧愁更在于他们自己，彼时天真的他总想着要与伊万一辈子交好，拉个勾都会是郑重对待的誓言。但时间冲垮了太多的堡垒，连最后一点碎片都无法留给他。

“我不知道。”伊万只能这么回答他，这是一个无法被主观述说的东西，模棱两可，是，亦或不是，都不是他们所能决定的，“很可能我们，现在的我们就不会存在了，其实我觉得这应该只会发生在改朝换代的时候，但我们并没有变成另一个人？我们还是我们，你是基尔伯特，我是伊万，我们有过往的记忆，你还记得腓特烈，我还记得彼得。”

“记忆也可以继承，但未必就是我们。”基尔伯特沮丧地发出响应，他又低下头去埋在伊万腿上，感伤就从胃里彻底漫了上来，扼住他的喉咙。机舱里瞬间变得安静，可以说是寂静，飞机发动机的轰鸣声被历史前进的车轮碾过，从而发不出一丝声响。在这个空间之中只有二人微弱的呼吸，和时间之泉滴入石缝的水声，树林在往后退，越来越快，基尔伯特的脸被树枝擦破而出血，滴在嫩芽上便开始抽枝，发展为城镇中的房屋。那些房屋也开始后退，往后倒下，以便造起更宏伟的建筑，花岗岩的，威严的、冰冷的。可那些也都塌了，建筑在变化，风景在变化，就连脚下的道路都在变化，只有基尔伯特被留在过往的河流之中。

将他捞起来的是一阵更为猛烈的颠簸，令他恐惧的气流再次到来，推着他往新世纪去，也推着伊万一起。他一个趔趄，在慌忙之中抱紧伊万的腰部，微微直起身体钻到伊万的怀中。他们在一片惊呼之中沉默且平静地拥抱在一块儿，仿佛周围所有的打扰都不存在。而在这时基尔伯特才真正开心起来，他大笑两声，与伊万交换了一个绵长的吻。前排孩子嘹亮的啼哭并没有影响到他们，在基尔伯特耳中听来却是对生命的敬畏，所有生物都逃不脱的繁衍，生命就在此刻延续了下来。

“或许记忆能够延续，或许那并不是现在的我们二人，”伊万在短暂分开换气的时候轻声说，像是附在基尔伯特耳边只说给他一人听的样子，“但我依然会爱上你，找到每一个你，爱上每一个你。现在睡吧基尔，后半程不会再有颠簸了。”

基尔伯特听话地又枕在伊万腿上闭了眼，他闻着湿润的体味，一个令他安心的土地和人，就在孩子的哭声中传来了歌声。在意识的彼端他想起这段旋律，让他迫不及待要睁开眼确认的东西，但基尔伯特实在太累了，就只能享受这首简单却意义重大的歌曲。

伊万沐浴在月光之下为他唱起这首来自古老部落中的歌谣，基尔伯特无法听懂陌生的语言，但他的朋友唱着大地，唱着花草，唱着每一寸热爱着的事物，唱着每一个深爱着的人。月光降临在他灰金的头发镀成了鎏金，伊万就这样唱着，死去的鸟都活了过来，落下的树果都重新长了出来，夜花在湖边悉数盛放，抖落了一地的华彩。所有的生灵都聚拢到他们身边，伊万用力唱着每一个音节，少年的轮廓就开始抽条，基尔伯特看着他，目不转睛，所有的骨骼都应和着节拍，所有的细胞都在成长，撑破了他们的衣服，撑破了他们躯体的枷锁，基尔伯特与伊万一起同万物生长。

基尔伯特未曾感受过“爱”的心脏也在那一日猛烈跳动了起来。


End file.
